gatosguerrerosfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Erin Hunter Chat 6
Esta es una version traducida del Erin Hunter chat 6 en idioma original ingles. Se debe tener en cuenta que algunas de las preguntas aqui mostradas se relacionan con libros mas adelante de Eclipse, que en este momento es el ultimo libro traducido al español. De los personajes (Clan del Trueno): PREGUNTA: Zarzoso rompio con Esquiruela o siguen juntos pero con algunos problemas? RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes) No estoy segura de hasta donde has leido! En este momento, en el libro que Kate esta escribiendo, tan solo digamos que tienen muchos problemas. PREGUNTA: Que le pasara a Hojarasca Acuatica realmente? De verdad no podra ser curandera ahora? RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes): Lo que le pasa a Hojarasca Acuatica al final del Poder de los Tres es una parte central de Omen of the Stars*, asi que me temo que no dare informacion! Pero creo que puedo decir que los fans de Hojarasca Acuatica estaran decepcionados (lo que eso signifique!) DATO: Hojarasca Acuatica aparece en las filiaciones como una guerrera PREGUNTA: El personaje de Glayino fue inspiracion para el personaje de The Odyssey* Terisias (un profeta ciego que vivio en el inframundo?) RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes) No, pero me gustaria que asi fuera! Que maravillosa referencia clasica PREGUNTA: Alguna vez has considerado un mega desastre que elimine una buena cantidad de gatos del Clan del Trueno? Para las personas que aman exterminar personajes, chicos, han sido demasiado piedosos con el Clan del Trueno RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes) Si, lo he considerado, pero soy reacia a poblar un Clan completo con nuevos personajes (y todos sus nombres) cuando Kate, Clerith y yo nos gastamos tanto tiempo conociendo las caras familiares! Tambien hemos tenido incendios, inundaciones, perros furiosos y grandes construcciones de los Dos Patas - esos gatos del Clan del Trueno parecen esquivar todo lo que les tiro! Son invencibles! PREGUNTA: Cual es el nombre del lider del Clan del Trueno antes de Sunstar*? RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes) Pinestar*. Puedes encontrar mas sobre el en Code of the Clans* y Bluestar`s prophecy*, la fabulosa superedicion que se publica este año en agosto! PREGUNTA: Hojarasca Acuatica tiene un papel importante en Omen of the Stars*? RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes): Oh, esta mas que involucrada PREGUNTA: La profecia se refiere a los tres como `Sangre de la sangre de Estrella de Fuego`, pero Dovekit* y Ivykit* son tecnicamente sangre de su sangre de su sangre. Como explicas esto? RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes): Parentesco o sangre de tu sangre significa cercano a ti, no solo la generacion mas cercana. Asi que tus abuelos, tus bisabuelos, los hijos de tus primos, sus nietos - y cualquiera que este conectado a ti por sangre son `sangre de tu sangre`. La profecia podria haber solo dicho `tu sangre`, pero no tenia el pego que `sangre de tu sangre` tiene! PREGUNTA: Siempre pensaron en hacer que Carrasca... ehh... sea excluida de la profecia como lo es? Y gracias a todas ustedes por lo que hicieron en el tour de Naperville! RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes): Sere honesta! (Uy, casi siempre lo soy, aunque a veces escondo una parte de la verdad): en La Mirada Secreta, Carrasca era definitivamente una de los tres. Siempre he querido mandarla a un lugar donde acabe haciendo algo terrible, pero no creia que esto sucediera porque le hacian falta sus extarordinarios poderes. Para el libro tres (Exilio), tan solo no podia inventarme un poder para ella. Glayino y Leonado caminaron derecho hacia sus roles desde el momento que aparecieron en mi cabeza, pero Carrasca parecia rechazar todo lo que le ofrecia, desde ver el futuro a leer las mentes (No como Glayino, que siente emociones pero solo puede leer memorias). Nada parecia encajar - y me di cuenta de que ella nunca fue destinada a tener un poder. No era uno de los Tres, y el conocimiento de esto ayudaria a destrozarla, junto los otros problemas que habia designado para ella. Amo cuando los personajes encuentran sus propios destinos como ese! Y gracias por venir a verme en Naperville. Anderson es una de mis tiendas favoritas para visitar! PREGUNTA: Pinestar* es el padre de Estrella de Fuego y Azote? Porque si el lo es, Azote, Estrella de Fuego y Estrella de Tigre son todos medio hermanos! Y eso tambien hace crecer la lista de gatos que son sangre de la sangre de Estrella de Fuego RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes): Wow, eso seria increible! A proposito, no lo es. Pero me gustaria que se me hubiera ocurrido para los libros... DATO: Es cierto. Jake* es el padre de Estrella de Fuego y Azote, no Pinestar* PREGUNTA: En Sunrise* cuando Hojarasca Acuatica dejo de ser curandera bajo a ser guerrera o fue exiliada? RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes): Lo averiguaras en Omen of the Stars* en el primer libro! Ella todavia esta en el libro, si eso te consuela. DATO: En las filiaciones de The Fourth Apprentice*, ella se ha vuelto una guerrera. PREGUNTA: Que le pasara a Carbonera cuando vaya al Clan Estelar? Se dividira o recuperara todas sus memorias? RESPUESTA (VickyHolmes): Me han hecho esta pregunta varias veces, lo cual me hace pensar en que deberia haber hecho una respuesta antes de traer a Carbonilla de vuelta! Lo que sea que pase dependera en cuanto Carbonera aprenda de su anterior vida, y como se sienta sobre ello. DATO: En The Last Hope*, cuando Carbonera toma una decision, Carbonilla se separa de su cuerpo finalmente. PREGUNTA: Porque decidiste matar a Melada? RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes): Me temo que no vas a estar muy complacido/a conmigo. Necesitaba que un gato fuera asesinado por una serpiente para llevar bayas mortales al campamento, para que Carrasca pudiera amenazar a Hojarasca Acuatica de matarla con las bayas mas adelante. Trabaje mucho en esa parte del libro, pensando: hmmm, cual seria una excusa para que Hojarasca Acuatica tuviera bayas mortales en sus reservas cuando es muy estricta acerca de tener hierbas peligrosas en el campamento? Que tal dejar una trampa para alguien que merezca ser asesinado? Como... una malvada serpiente que muerda a un indefenso e inocente gato? Hojarasca Acuatica u otro gato pudiera haber tenido la idea de llenar un raton de bayas mortales para dejar una presa mortal para la serpiente. Ahora, a quien puedo matar con una serpiente? Hmm... pobre Melada -gemidos- PREGUNTA: Half Moon* o Brightspirit* apareceran de nuevo en la cuarta saga? Si lo hacen, Glayino crearia una relacion con alguna de ellas? (Esta pregunta hace alusion al Glayino original, que es una reencanacion del gato Jay`s Wing*, que es un gato antiguo en la serie original, ya que Half Moon* y Jay`s Wing* tenian una relacion) RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes) Todos ustedes estan tan desesperados por concederle a Glayino un poco de romance! Hmmm. De verdad creen que el esta destinado a ser un heroe del amor? Para responder la primera parte de tu pregunta, definitivamente veremos a Half Moon* otra vez! (Siiii! Amo los gatos antiguos!). Pero no estoy segura acerca de Brightspirit*. DATO: Es cierto. Half Moon* vuelve en The Last Hope* PREGUNTA: Estrella de Tigre seguira siendo un problema para Dovekit* y/o Ivykit* en Omen of the Stars? RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes): Estrella de Tigre siempre sera un problema! Nada, incluso la muerte puede detenerlo... DATO: Es cierto. PREGUNTA: Cola Roja es el hermano de Tormenta de Arena? RESPUESTA (VickyHolmes): Si, lo es. PREGUNTA: Quien sera la pareja de Leonado? RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes) Estas asumiendo que un gato con su clase de poderes -y su destino unico- puede tener pareja! De hecho, tengo a alguien en mente. Espera hasta Omen* segundo libro para mas pistas! DATO: De hecho, Carbonera se convierte en su pareja. PREGUNTA: Rosella obtendra una pareja, cachorros o un rol importante en el futuro? RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes): Me gusta Rosella tanto como a ti! No quiero desatar tanta informacion, pero en Omen of the Stars* libro uno tiene una pareja y cachorros, siii! Ella es una gata muy dulce, y obtendra un rol principal porque Kate, Clerith y yo somos muy aficionadas a ella. PREGUNTA: Al final de Sunrise*, Hojarasca Acuatica deja el Clan del Trueno. Esto significa que dejara los Clanes para siempre? RESPUESTA: (VickyHolmes) Ahi dice eso? Donde? PREGUNTA: Rasposino sera llamado Cazarrasposos? RESPUESTA (VickyHolmes): Lo siento, no. (La respuesta original contiene el nombre de guerrero de Rasposino, pero no puede ser publicada a menos que el libro con su ceremonia de nombramiento ya haya sido traducido) PREGUNTA: Como fue que Estrella de Fuego perdio dos vidas entre La Hora mas Oscura y Firestar`s quest*? He preguntado esto antes, y se que ha perdido una vida ayudando a Cuervo y Centeno con algo, pero la otra no fue explicada. Entiendo que esto probablemente sea un fallo, pero desde que yo se a Estrella de Fuego solo le quedan dos vidas al final de El Poder de los Tres, y por eso me gustaria tener algun tipo de explicacion. (En la pregunta aparece el nombre del ultimo libro del Poder de los Tres, pero aplica la misma regla que con el nombre de Rasposino) RESPUESTA (VickyHolmes): Fue un fallo, como tu lo dijiste. Solo es que encuentro muy dificil tener cuenta de cuantas vidas le quedan! Alguien sabe el numero exacto, por favor? Sigo olvidando! (Aca ha sido excluida otra pregunta, por el motivo de que revela informacion que no esta traducida. Cuando Sombras Alargadas sea publicado, me asegurare de añadir la pregunta!) PREGUNTA: Carbonilla alguna vez se enamoro de Estrella de Fuego? RESPUESTA (VickyHolmes): Si, lo estaba -suspiro-. Y nunca me di cuenta. Estupida Dos Patas. PREGUNTA: Puma se quedara con el Clan del Trueno hasta que muera? RESPUESTA (KateCary): Tu dejarias el Clan del Trueno? (Aqui tambien fue excluida otra pregunta, alguna parte de esa pregunta podia ser publicada pero quedaria demasiado incompleta) PREGUNTA: Espinardo tendra pareja alguna vez? RESPUESTA (VickyHolmes): Hmmm, es bastante posible. De hecho, creo que ya tiene pareja, pero es tan tarde que no puedo recordarlo. PREGUNTA: Alguna vez Mili obtendra un nombre guerrero? RESPUESTA (KateCary): Tengo el presentimiento de que cuando Mili decide algo, no cambia de opinion, asi que no creo que asi sea - pero con Vicky, nunca sabras... (Aqui fueron excluidas dos preguntas que, una vez mas, apareceran en cuanto se publique Sombras Alargadas) PREGUNTA: Centella volvera a tener otro aprendiz? RESPUESTA (VickyHolmes): Pronto, pronto! DATO: Falso. Centella nunca recibio otro aprendiz. PREGUNTA: Tordillo se convertira en el aprendiz de curandero? Parecia interesado en el cargo. RESPUESTA (VickyHolmes): Sugerencia interesante, pero me temo que no sera asi. (Aqui tambien fue excluida otra pregunta) PREGUNTA: En La Mirada Secreta, cuando Glayino se convierte en aprendiz de curandero, Estrella de Fuego le promete a Centella ser la mentora de Rasposillo o Albinilla. Sin embargo, en Exilio, las mentoras son Candeal y Esquiruela. Jugara esto un punto clave en el futuro, o solo fue un error? RESPUESTA (VickyHolmes): Si, fue un error. Como Glayino diria: ups! PREGUNTA: A ustedes les gusta Hojarasca Acuatica? RESPUESTA (ClerithBaldry): Me encanta el personaje de Hojarasca Acuatica. Casi siempre, los autores haran sufrir a los personajes que mas les gustan. No se porque, pero es cierto. (Aqui fue excluida una pregunta por las reglas que he mencionado mas adelante) PREGUNTA: Porque la personalidad de Bayo cambio tanto cuando se hizo guerrero? RESPUESTA (VickyHolmes) No estoy segura de que se haya cambiado totalmente. Creo que tan solo madurò. Categoría:Erin Hunter Chat Categoría:Erin Hunter